


Black Magic: Trials of Power

by EgyptianGold



Category: Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptianGold/pseuds/EgyptianGold
Summary: Naoko Hiroyama, a twenty-two year old senior high school calligrapher and cook in a small town in Hokkaido, Japan, is forced to join a secret organization of cybernetic weaponry-wielding vigilantes and monster hunters after a bloody encounter of grotesque and corrupted amalgamations. He follows through the hardships of his own pain in every way, as the rest of the former title holders of 'Cyber Edge'.





	Black Magic: Trials of Power

The room looked dim and gloomy furbished with crude furniture that looked like as if they’ve been rotting for a century. A shrine built with recycled metal and strings to support it from falling apart was seen lit with wax candles and incense. A firearm - a sort of pistol combined with a shotgun placed on top of a mantle of the shrine that resembled of a rather eccentric symbol of a diamond glimmering red like a ruby with crooked line underneath, straight, and spread like wings. A symbol of True Power.  
A lady dressed in a black and red kimono knelt in front of it and prayed, chanted in whispers in the shrine room. After she finished chanting, she blew the candles and took the gun from the mantle. She dashed out in a flash from the room and through the halls. Her expression was stolid but something was off-beat and it singed in her, yet unbeknownst to what it is.  
Soon screaming was heard as if from pain outside the yard of the building.

The building was undersieged by unwanted and bloodthirsty guests invited for a feast of human flesh. The men and women arrived with cybernetic weapons to defend themselves. The easts of grotesque amalgamations of flesh came swarming in the viciinity from everywhere. The defender used their weapons - blades and blunts and gunpowder - but no matter how many the they kill, the monsters continue to arrive in greater number and they continue to claw and maul whoever opposes in their way.

A middle-aged man in a black and red suit and tie (and also alongside a neat fedora) swayed around and around discharging super magnums from his long-barreled revolvers on both hands. Each bullet he never missed. His aim was pristine despite appearing as if he wasn’t looking, aiming, or with his eyes shut.  
His combat sufficiency was incredible. No monster could lunge at him or their splattering on his million dollar suit. Whilst gundancing he’s relentlessly keeping the party-guests at bay but don’t know for how long until he runs out of ammunition.  
The lady from earlier untied her kimono and changed to her more awesomely badass and superior (in rank) attire. She attached a scabbard and two holsters against her back and waist and sheathed a sharp and wide sword that looked like cleaver, holstered her pistol-shotgun and equipped on her palms a sniper rifle capable of killing almost every organic and sentient matter.  
She stepped out of the building and the surrounding corruption encircled around her with bloodied claws and teeth. But despite from their intimidating looks, the lady didn’t cow. She instead bolted her rifle for a bullet into the chamber and let these mistakes know the presence of the feared Headhunter has come to purge.

The battle ended in bloodshed. The victorious rejoiced. But the mistakes will come sooner or later...


End file.
